User blog:StormieCreater/The Adventurous Life of Julia Richardson (collab)
Createsans, if you want, we could do another open role collab with the characters in this series. The main species is human this time. Synopsis Julia Richardson is a socially awkward artist who just wants to feel secure now that she’s high school. However, her social anxiety keeps her from enjoying what she loves. With a complicated crush-itis, busting issues, and the possibility of her anxiety becoming a human being, Julia must learn to conquer it with the help of her friends and younger brother. Roles * The protagonist. Female. Loves drawing, but is socially awkward and introverted. Often daydreams and doodles in class, but the teachers love her art. Is very weird with her friends. Has a HUGE crush on the Bashful one: Taken by me * The Southern Belle. Female. Actually very tough. Takes fencing and photography. Very laid back and calm. Took martial arts with her sister. Best friends with the Protagonist and the Creative one. Shy crush on the timid one: Taken by Me * The Creative one. Female. Likes making arts and crafts. Skilled in pottery and DIY projects. Wears a lot of abstract clothing. Very friendly, talkative, and weird: Taken by me * Miss Anxiety. She appears later in the story. Tries to hold The protagonist back and keep her isolated. Appears as a ghostly being. Main antagonist: Create * The Bashful one. Shy, friendly, and sweet. Likes flowers and nature of any kind. Coy and flustered by girls. Usually wears a beanie: Create * The Gamer Girl. Loves playing horror games. Coffee addict. Annoyed with the mean kids. Will choose to hang with the protagonist and her friends if she wanted to. Reserved: Create * The Snarky one. Male. Loves making puns and roasting mean kids. Jokes around with his siblings and swoons hot girls. Smart aleck and innuendo stopper. Related to Goofy one and Sassy one: Create * The Goofy one. Male. Loves food and making gags. Often has his backpack full of random things. Speaks in a Liverpool accent. Uses his belching for music. Has his tongue sticking out a lot. Related to Snarky one and Sassy one: Create * The Common Sensual. Male. Christian. Loves teaching kids right from wrong. Junior in high school. Tries his best to keep his silly best friend under control: Taken by me * The Silly one. Male. Christian. Often makes up songs that don’t make sense. Junior in high school. Best friends with the common sensual: Taken by me * The Hero. Brave and outgoing. Stands up for the bullied students. Chivalrous and friendly. Likes the High School Princess. Likes wearing a lot of red: Create * The timid one. The Hero’s brother. Cowardly and scared of a lot of things. Shy around girls. In a love triangle with the tomboy princess and Southern Belle: Create * The high school princess. Classy, friendly, and very sweet. Girlish and animal lover. Likes the Hero: Me * The tomboy princess. Likes participating in boyish events. Boisterous and loud. Likes showboating and is annoying (only to the Southern Belle). Can be vain and snobbish, but still friendly. Flirtatious to the timid one by signaling more intimate feelings towards him: Create * The chill one. Male Likes puns and ketchup. Annoys older brother a lot. Has a soft spot for younger kids. One of the only two skeletons in the world: Create * The flamboyant one. Male. Likes making spaghetti, and hates the chill one’s puns with a burning passion. One of the only two skeletons: Create * The Eccentric one. Male Childish, friendly, and innocent. Loves everyone and everything. Pretty sensitive, but smart about a few things. Works part time as a Fry Cook and loves cats: Me * The dumb one. Male. Can’t even count to seven. Best friends with the eccentric one, who usually helps him with his homework: Create * The bombshell. Female. Most attractive girl in high school. Almost every boy falls for her. Flirts with boys to get what she wants, but is interested in more hot guys. Can be Friendly if you are nice to her. Vain and a gold digger: Create * The stereotypical teenager. Female. Tries her best to become popular among the students. Boy crazy. Nice to others, but is annoyed with her younger brothers, the innovative one and the quiet one, even though they’re not annoying her. Tries to bust her brothers, and the Protagonist’s, to get them in trouble: Create * The Debonair French student. Male. Amorous and friendly. Often romanticizes girls and dazzles other students. Friendly and outgoing: Create * The jock. Male. Muscly and cocky. Loves charming ladies with style. Most girls fall for him: Me * The hot guy. Chill and charming. Smooth with the girls. Most girls squeal over him: Create Middle Schoolers * Protagonist’s Younger Brother. Very weird, yet funny. Very interested in technology. Can make the goose noise perfectly. More confident than the protagonist, but still loves hanging out with her: Taken by me * The Sassy one. Female. Fashionable, spunky, and zany. Thinks she’s the cutest. Quick to fall for hot guys. Related to Snarky one and Goofy one, often annoyed by their shenanigans: Create * The innovative one. Creative, hard-working, and outgoing. Loves building things with his step-brother, the quiet one. Sister is the Stereotypical Teen. Oblivious to the Girl Scout’s crush on him: Me * The quiet one. Male. British, loves building with his step-brother. Only speaks when necessary: Create * The Girl Scout. Mexican-Jewish. Talkative and friendly, has a crush on the innovative one: Create * The Imaginative one. Very energetic and optimistic. Often gets distracted in class because of his ADD. Protective of his loved ones, but can be egotistic. Yet, friendly to others, even himself. Very mischievous. Has blue hair: Create * The Happy one. Imaginative’s brother and best friend. Optimistic and sees the good in everyone. Cute, in a way. Has more common sense than the Imaginative one, and darker skin: Create * Southern belle’s little sister. Martial artist. Friends with the kids in her class. Hates the Stereotypical teenager. Likes the quiet one: Taken by me * The Middle School Queen Bee, younger sister of the bombshell. It girl and everyone obeys her. Deep down, wants to be treated like a regular girl: Me Choose as many characters you want! At least, the ones that are open... Category:Blog posts